My Prince Charming
by royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: Fantasy AU. A young princess meets someone in the streets that go by the name Gaara. A man who clearly doesn't care about her status and she's torn between into ordering him to respect her or respect him for his bravery. After their first meeting; things slowly went into a place neither party expected.


**NARUTO doesn't belong to me.**

XXXXXX

Her mama told her a story once upon a time when she was a little girl. About this princess meeting a peasant who was disguised as a prince. She said the King commanded him to because his Queen fallen in shock after the real prince's death. The reason of death was unknown; even to this day.

The peasant boy looked so much like the real prince; the Queen was able to recover and be in denial that her son ever died; the mama told the daughter who listened with curious green eyes and pink hair she got from her papa.

The little girl asked what happened to the boy if the princess ever found out he wasn't actually a prince? The girl's mother simply smiled and replied she married him and had a beautiful baby girl who goes by Sakura.

The girl brightened and pointed a finger at herself shouting her name was Sakura as well! The mother laughed and hugged her daughter close to her and she watched, loving, her daughter slowly closes her eyes and finally able to fall asleep. The mother gently and carefully placed her daughter under the covers and turned on the night light before walking out of the room and to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

Her husband looked from his book and flashed her a smile which she quickly returned before putting off her red robe and placing near her little desk was. She slid under the covers and leaned against her husband. "I told her about us, Kizashi." She whispered.

She sensed her husband grinned and kissed her head which she smiled at.

"Did you now, Mebuki?" Kizashi asked grinning in amusement. The mother, Mebuki, smiled and sleepily nodded and not too long they both peacefully asleep after Kizashi set his book down and turned off the lamp.

The Haruno Kingdom slept peacefully knowing their King and Queen was safe along with the Princess.

It won't be until their daughter turned eighteen is when their world will turn upside down when she meets a peasant boy with red hair and green eyes. Their meeting didn't exactly go as planned as the story went. It left Sakura furious and the unknown boy annoyed and amused at the pink-haired girl.

God help these two.

XXXXXX

It was her eighteenth birthday and Sakura's day has been going as exactly she hoped. Her friends, other princesses, and princes are there celebrating it with her and all of her favorite foods was on the large dining table.

The day was so great until she went into town and had her ruby red dress spilled on by a peasant boy with light green eyes and red hair. The liquid was dirty water and that didn't help her out one bit. She turned to glare at the boy who simply stared at her before throwing the bucket away from them with a frown.

"How dare you?! Look at what you have done! My new dress has been ruined! No thanks to you!" Sakura shouted and boy narrowed his eyes at her and she didn't care if she made him unhappy.

"Hey, spoiled princess. If you followed my directions when I said I was coming through; your dress wouldn't have been ruined. It's your damn fault." He growled and Sakura's cheeks flushed in anger before she poked him in the chest with a glare.

He glared at her right back and before he smacked her hand away from his person; two guards of the Haruno Kingdom roughly pushed him away from the princess with serious looks. The boy frowned at them and was about to get up if one of the guards didn't place their sword against the red-haired's throat. He didn't make a move after that.

"Peasant boy. You will apologize to our princess of the Kingdom immediately or face the dire consequences." The same guard coldly told him and the boy cursed his bad luck.

He spilled dirty water on the dress belonging to an actual princess. Why is his luck so fucking bad this year?

"Hey, wait. I don't want him dead. Get that sword away from him now." Sakura demanded and the guard did what she asked without compliant. She leaned down to stare at the boy who looked at her from head to toe before setting on one spot that captured his attention and she couldn't guess what when he commented; "once you lean down; you're not actually flat chested like I thought you were."

Silence.

How fucking dare he...!

Sakura growled at him and he smirked; amused at her anger before she fished his collar and screamed bloody murder at him. It only made him even more amused. The guards were ordered by Sakura to take the boy away to the Kingdom so she can deal with him later.

The red-haired liked the sound of that.

XXX

It was around midnight when princess decided to visit her prisoner who simply glared at her for making him wait so long. Sakura glared right back and sat down next to him with a frown.

"The trailer couldn't fix the dress so I had to throw it away. I can't believe this." Was she said and the red-haired rolled his eyes.

So damn spoiled. She's such a fuckin brat as well.

"There are people that couldn't afford clothes like that and you're bitching about a ruined dress. Grow the fuck up, princess." The red-haired replied with a glare and Sakura turned to gape at him.

"I-I." Sakura tried to reply but the red-haired simply smirked at her. Good to know he won this round and she huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever. I know there are people that can't afford things but that dress held a special meaning to me. It was from my grandmother before she passed away. I wanted to wear it for my eighteenth birthday so damn you to Hell." Sakura retorted and the boy raised a brow at her.

"You're still spoiled." He replied and she said nothing to defend herself. While she was making her way to his prison cell; she happened to heard one maid told another that the princess is very spoiled before they went back to work and Sakura believed them.

"So what if I am?!" She shouted.

"You want to know what happens to royalty when they are spoiled; they only think of themselves? The villagers fucking kill them when they have had enough." He told her and she bit her lip.

"They wouldn't do that to me!" She shouted again and he gave her a stare that made her frown. "You don't think so? That's what happened to the son of the previous King and Queen. One butler came in his room and slit his throat in his sleep. The servants brilliantly covered it all up. Your spoiled ass means shit when people had enough."

Her eye's widened at him and before she gestured to where her father would likely to be at. "That's how my papa became the prince! The king asked him as to replaced his son." She said and he raised a brow.

"Well. It looks like the previous King is the fault of you being too damn spoiled; it makes me want to rip my hair and stabbed my eyes." He told her and she looked upset.

"Am I that revolting to you?" She whispered and he nodded. She looked so torn but he didn't regret his words.

"Well fine. Looks like I have no damn choice then." Sakura said seriously getting up from the bench. When her back was towards him; thinking of a plan. The red-haired raised a brow and lifted her skirt high enough to see her bottom.

"Pink like your hair. Color me not shocked." He said and was rewarded with a harsh slap across the face from a red-faced Sakura.

"Are you always like this around women?!" She shouted shocked and he shook his head. She frowned at him and gave him a look. "You want to explain why I'm the victim of your sick perverted self?"

He rolled his eyes before he gave her a smirk. "I like it when you get angry. It suits a spoiled bitch like you." He replied smirking and she gaped at him before she slapped him again.

"What's that one for?" He yelled and she huffed.

"Oh? You don't know? I slapped you because you called me a bitch, you asshole." She calmly said before she humphed and left him alone to rot a little in his cell.

He grinned.

That was their first meeting.

XXXXXX

Their second meeting was when Sakura discovered her papa placed him and his two siblings as the Kingdom's servants. How did she found out that? Simple. Her mother introduced her to the three during their lunch.

Needless to say; the siblings caught their princess scoffing food down her throat before she choked on a well-done steak in shock. Good thing the source of her headaches saved her from choking to death. He also whispered while she was swallowing large gulps of water to calm down her coughing that she had a big mouth. Good for food and other suggestive things.

If it wasn't for the blonde; his sister; Sakura would have stabbed him in the eye with a fork that was closest to her. The pink haired was not amused but the red-haired was for the remaining of lunch.

The Queen simply looked at her husband with a questionable look but he simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Ah, slow burn love.

During the between time of lunch and dinner; she and the blonde learned about each other. The blonde was named Temari and she was the oldest out of the three. Their father's name was Rasa and their mother named was Karura.

So Sakura, even when Temari knew, she still introduced her parents to her. Mebuki and Kizashi of the Haruno Kingdom. She's Sakura and Temari slightly gave her a bow out of respect.

Sakura and Temari talked to each other until Temari was called away by the head maid because the brother made a mess and she wanted the blonde to clean it up because he's family.

The brother who made the mess was named Kankuro. Unfortunately; Sakura wasn't able to learn the name of the brother that annoys her so much.

The red-haired has such bad luck while the pink-haired has such bad timing. In a weird way, it works out for the two.

XXX

The red-haired was nowhere to be found when dinner happened. Both Temari and Kankuro was too busy to tell their princess the name of their younger brother. Curses.

It will be so much easier if she found out his name. Instead of calling him bastard and boy. She thinks he might not care if she calls bastard though since he didn't react to it. He simply gave her a smirk and called her 'spoiled bitch.' He left the room quickly before she punished him with red cheeks.

After dinner, she was finally reunited with the red-haired and she grabs his sleeve and glared with all of her might. He only raised a brow at her and jerk away from her grasp. Sadly it caught her off guard and she let go with a huff.

"Look. I need to know your name. Full name is fine but your first name is preferred." She confessed when he was about to leave her alone and she didn't want that. She just doesn't why the hell it bothered her so much.

Maybe it was because deep down he amused her so much and she liked their banter. Not because of love at first sight.

"Why do you want to know so much? Are princesses suppose to be so interested in their servants or are just one of those special cases?" He questioned her instead. He did indeed dodge her question and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well maybe because I want to know so I can call you by your name." She reasoned and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine with being called a bastard." And with that, he left her standing in the middle of the hallway in shock.

They didn't see each other for a while.

XXXXXX

The two didn't see each other until two months have passed. Apparently given the fact another kingdom had their son married to another princess; the Haruno family was invited to the wedding and stayed for two months due to 'brushing up good relations'. Sakura thought her parents just liked the food better and wanted to take a break from their own kingdom.

Her parents said nothing to that.

So here's Sakura spending another day with the princess of the Hyuuga Kingdom. A beautiful girl with the prettiest eyes and long straight purple hair. Hinata was her friend and Sakura and she has known each other since they were little children.

When they had played with dolls and pretend a young servant was their prince charming. Those were the days of their childhood. Living in a fantasy until today.

"I'm glad for Hinata. You actually liked your prince. You had a crush on Naruto for years." Sakura said smiling and Hinata smiled and small spots of a blush appeared.

"I'm glad as well," Hinata whispered and they both laughed.

It was on a Friday when the Haruno family came back to their Kingdom just to witnessed the red-haired fighting with a guard. He had such a furious look that made Sakura hesitated on breaking the fight between the two.

"Sabaku Gaara! You will stop this nonsense right away! Your King commands it!" Kizashi shouted in anger and Mebuki took the chance to grab Sakura's hand and pulled her away and into the castle with a panic expression.

'Sabaku Gaara?' Was all Sakura thought until she managed to see Gaara again? He looked like a mess but if you asked Sakura; he still looked attractive to her.

Let's not say that to Gaara or he will make her life hell smirking and being cocky.

"Does those wounds hurt? Or the black eyes?" She asked him when he came into her room in the middle night and laid next to her. It was improper for an unmarried woman to lay in bed with a man but the two kids simply didn't care. They weren't doing anything, anyway.

"These aren't black eyes. This came from not going to sleep for so long." He replied.

"Oh. Well, I can patch up your wounds if you wished." She was about to lay her hand on his chest and he grabbed her hand and gave her a look. "I don't need your help, princess." He said coldly and she glared at him.

"I'M BEING NICE TO YOU, DAMMIT. LET ME HELP." Sakura shouted at him and he hushed her by slamming a hand against her mouth with a glare. That did not help her temper at all.

Before she tried to bite his hand; he removed it with a snort. "Your yelling won't help you here. What is everyone going to say when their princess is in bed with a servant? You might be called loose and ruin your pretty little reputation." He retorted and her cheeks burned with fury and shame.

"I am not loose! I-I have never had sex, to begin with!" She whispered in shock and it was too late when he raised a brow and smirked at her. Oh, Sakura regretted her words now but later on; not so much.

"The princess is a virgin? What an interesting discovery." He said and she tried to push him off the bed in embarrassment but he simply went on top of her and straddled her. She let out a huff in annoyance. Blush slowly appeared because she never had a man on top of her before.

Gaara leaned down until their foreheads were touching and they stared at each other eyes. They were comfortable; not saying another but looking at each other eyes with curious expressions.

"Last time; I ended on top a woman; we ended up fucking. Let's not have that happened to you. Your prince charming has to be the one to deflower you." He said with a sneer and she gaped at him.

"You had sex with a woman? Who was she?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He responded with his own questioned and she huffed again.

"I don't. I just want to see what you saw in her." She whispered and it was only because he was closed to her; he heard it. He doesn't know why she said something like that.

"Is this a clever way to ask if you want to have sex?" He asked. He was rewarded with a smack across the face and being thrown off the bed with an angry Sakura. Who told him to 'fuck off.'

He didn't. He simply let out an amused snort and laid back down next to her. So Sakura not asking for permission patched up his wounds when she bugged him enough until he told her to patch them for her to shut her mouth.

"Gaara." She said and he stiffened at his name. Before he questioned how she found out; she asked him quickly why he was fighting with one of the guards. He responsed that guard was going to kidnap her and have her sold for money.

Sakura didn't say anything after that and Gaara took that as his sign to get up but he was asked by the pink-haired to stay with her for the night. So he did without a complaint and together; they felled asleep after Sakura told him fairytales she learned and he sleepily listened without interrupting her once.

She counts that as progress in their relationship.

Due to Sakura having bad timing, and Gaara having the worse luck; the King found them in bed. Gaara was shirtless (he took it off sometime during the night) and had his arm around Sakura who had her head on his chest; she was careful to leave the bandages alone.

Needlessly to say; the King wasn't one bit happy with the two. His yell was heard miles away and he both gave the two kids heart attacks. He didn't really care about that right now. He sent to Gaara to his room and forbid him to be near his daughter starting today.

Kizashi was satisfied when Gaara put his shirt on and followed his orders without complaint. He didn't glance at Sakura or even said goodbye. He just left and Sakura felt like a fool. Gaara didn't care about her and she doesn't know why that hurt so much.

When Kizashi turned to look at her; he didn't expect her to look so hurt she asked him to leave the room. When he didn't; Sakura lets out an angry snob and pushed him out the room before slamming the door shut with a loud scream. It was loud enough for everyone in the castle to hear it.

Gaara smirked and his face went blank when Kankuro glanced at his direction.

'Looks like the princess has some lung power. That will be fun.' He thought to himself smirking and this time Kankuro didn't notice.

With how things going for our princess; she was native. Gaara and she didn't have a damn relationship. He was just using her for entertainment and it hurt so much.

It looked like this was going to be the last time Sakura was going to see Gaara but you see; fate, her mother, and Gaara himself had other plans for her.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe you forbid him near our daughter, Kizashi," Mebuki told her husband while she brushed the tangles out of her blonde hair with mild irritation. The husband in questioned turned to looked at his wife in shock.

"Are you saying you approved of him being in her bed?" He questioned gaping at her and Mebuki rolled her eyes before setting her brush down on the table with a huff.

Looks like we found out where Sakura got her bitchy attitude and huffing from. Let's not just say that to the Queen's face. Or your life will turn absolute hell.

"No, of course not. Kizashi; do you remember that the previous King caught us in bed together when we were not married?" She asked and Kizashi got up and went to where Gaara was. His wife simply smiled. "So, you do remember. Good." She whispered and got into her bed and the under covers and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kizashi reached the room where Gaara was and opened the door to see the brother's playing cards before their attention went to their King in a second. Kankuro bowed in respect and Gaara gave him a nod out of respect. Their King raised his hand and commanded Gaara to come with him. The red-haired did without a fuse and together; the men walked to the dinner room and sat down.

Kizashi was the first to speak. "I don't know what are you planning on doing with Sakura but she is my daughter, do you understand? My only child and not the source of your entertainment. I have heard from two loyal butlers that you liked to play games with her. One to see how long she can mad at you." He said and Gaara glared at the table.

If he discovers who told the King; he's going to break their jaws. Not even their princess told her father; what gives them the right to? Fucking son of bitches.

"With all due respect, my King, but Sakura was fine with the game. In fact she made rules for it. One, was not to go far. Two, no suggestive taunts. Three, was once she gets mad; the round is over and the game will be continued the next day. I have been following them without complaint." Gaara told his King calmly and Kizashi was taken back.

His daughter knew about the game? Even made rules for it? God. This takes him back when he played...odd games with Mebuki during their early teens. He had an awful feeling this boy might be his son in law later in the future.

Oh, how history likes to repeat in the strangest ways.

"Oh god. I suppose I have no choice then. You're allowed to see my daughter again but she locked herself in her room and have not answered the door. She has told your sister; you have 'used' her and won't see your 'ugly' face." Kizashi said. He was going to say more but Gaara suddenly stood up, bowed to him, and raced out of the room furious.

He hoped Sakura doesn't smack him too hard but no promises.

XXXXXX

"SAKURA. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Gaara yelled before he slammed his fist against it. It rattled and Sakura made no move of opening it. This fucking pain in the ass princess is going to be the death of him.

"NO. FUCK OFF." She shouted back slamming the door childishly in returned. Gaara growled and walked to where her balcony was located at. He's not going to give up without a fight. After all; she's not the only damn one who's stubborn.

Sakura heard his footsteps slowly disappeared and she narrowed her eyes. She's not going to open the door. Not by the long shot but did he gave up already? She was wrong about him again. She let out a huff and walked back to her bed glaring and muttering.

"The bastard fucking gave up already. Isn't that just grand?" She said to herself sneering at the innocent floor. She was startled when her balcony opened and Gaara came in with a sneer of his own. "Well. Aren't you just a mess. Who the fuck told you I'm using you?" He greeted her before walking to her. He backed her against the bed and got on top of her glaring at her.

"Well? I'm waiting, princess." He said when she didn't look like she wanted to answer him. She let out an outraged cry and pushed him off of her with her brutal strength. He fell off her and the bed in a quick movement that made the wind knocked out of him for a moment. That moment was all Sakura needed.

She jumped on top of him and fisted his collar with a growl of her own. "No one did, dammit! But you just left like that! No glances, no goodbyes. You just fucking left and I was a fool to think we had a relationship! My prince charming is a manipulated whore!" She shouted at the red-haired who looked taken back.

She sniffed and forced herself not to cry. "You're not worth my tears…," she whispered but one tear betrayed her and she cursed it. She was going to whip it off of her but Gaara already whipped it off.

"You are a fool." He told her seriously and she got off him with a choked sob. Gone was her will not to cry in front of him because it hurt and she let the tears fall one by one. "Get the fuck out, Gaara." She told him and he didn't.

She told to get the hell out and all he did was backed her against the wall and eyed her down. She opened her mouth, likely to scream, but she was cut off when he lean down and kiss her. Kiss her rough and slow.

At first, she was taken back and angry but slowly; she kissed him back. Gone was her first kiss. Taken by a red-haired who ruined her dress that day and she didn't mind it.

When they broke apart for air; she asked why he called her a fool.

"You're a fool because you think I used you. I left because the King ordered it. You don't fucking ignore his orders no matter how strong you are." He said and her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Oh. Well. So you're strong?" She asked trying to dodge the fact she was a fool thinking he used her and he snorted. He's going let this one slide for more exciting things.

Like kissing her in response and closing the balcony to give them more privacy for…. Sinful things. Oh, my.

Good thing Sakura kept the door locked or the King would really be angry that the red-haired deflowered his only daughter that night. Kizashi nearly killed him when the female doctor pulled him aside one day and told him she must be married in order to continue to have sex with the young man.

Kankuro was the reason why the King didn't when he shouted he always wanted to be an uncle! The Queen told him she wanted to be a grandmother and that was it.

The King told the couple to marry or else, and they did. Not a year later; they had their first child. A son named Rasa after the Sabaku siblings late father. Two years later; they had a daughter who was named Karura; the late mother of the three siblings.

They lived happily after. Well until Karura was old enough to help the chefs cook a lunch and nearly burned down the kitchen. Other than that; their life was fairly simple.

XXXXXX

 **A tiny one-shot featuring Gaara and Sakura. My first GaaSaku fic and I'm positive I have fucked up Gaara's character so if I really did; I wanna let you know I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I went with the parents name because it fitted and I didn't want to search for names. So sorry for the lazy route. So the son have red hair and teal eyes while the daughter has pink hair and teal eyes. Like their own parents. Aren't I just original? Snorts.**

 **Anyway. This little fic is going to be small or large one-shots featuring pairings I either want to write for or you want to request. Now I would admit with shame that I only really know the characters from Konoha, Suna, Taka, and the Akatsuki so let's keep like that for now. It can be a platonic or romance; I don't mind.**

 **As far I know judging by the wikia of Gaara; his father's name is Rasa. SO, I'm going with that.**

 **Until the next time. Goodbye!**


End file.
